Welcome home
by Crazy writter
Summary: After Odo showed his real self to Kira. Set during Chimera. After showering his girlfriend, Kira, in a golden cloud of wonder Kira and Odo show each other how they feel for one another. Rated M.


Please review. Thanks.

Golden rays encased Kira in love, Odo's love. Feeling a million and more sensations run wild within her, Kira smiled. She never felt such tenderness before, not even with Shakaar. Odo wasn't like any more man. Externally he was rough, of course, around the edges, but internally, he was a completely different story. He was gentle and kind. He had his moments, like today. When he met the other Changeling. Laas had reaffirmed Odo's love for Kira. If it wasn't for him Odo and Kira wouldn't had finally come to the final stage of their affection for one another.

Gathering himself once more into solid humanoid form he slowly made his way to Kira, halting mere inches from her. Afraid of hurting the one person he loved more than life in his fierce urge to claim her body.

"I love you, Narys." Placing a trembling hand upon her smooth marble cheek, he said. "I've loved you ever since I can remember."

A truth he kept to himself, subconsciously, ever since he met her in Bojar. During the dark Cardassian occupation.

Leaning in she rested her forehead on his. "I know,I love you too, my Odo." She whispered, holding his unfinished face between her calm palms.

Staring into her trusting eyes Odo closed his shut and gave her a tender kiss. One full of passion. Deepening the contact the moment of softness came to an abrupt cease, Odo held her closely, hungrier than he first suspected. Gliding a hand down the side of her thigh, he roughly jerked her off her feet. Causing Kira to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Throwing her head back Odo found his way to her graceful neck and began to gently bite down on it. His teeth scrapping her delicate creamy skin.

If Kira thought their own link was magical than she wasn't prepared for what was to come. Odo had dreamed of this moment when his shape-shifting abilities were taken. He didn't know what to do at the time. He was scared, yes, but grateful that at least she would come to him in his dreams. That, and the chance to eat food kept him from cracking.

"Oh, Kira, you don't know how long I've waited for this." Talking between lustful kisses he attempted to carry her to her bedroom, only to fail. Crashing against the far right wall with a hollow thunk Odo tightened his grasp on Kira. His fingers underneath her inner thighs, supported her. With fluid motions he discarded his clothing, to be left with a overpowering desire for skin to skin contact. "Hah." Odo huffed in response to a new sensation emerging in a place he thought he could voluntarily control.

He hadn't felt blood make an appearance there when he was with Arissa. He was able to use it at will, not the other way around. Not when he was overstimulated.

"What's wrong?" Kira ran her fingers in his blond hair, looking down on him Odo saw concern etched on her angelic face.

He hated to see her worried, but he couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was aroused. He just couldn't

"Noth...nothings wrong, Narys." He was able to say through a taut, shortened exhale. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he was able to gain some control over himself. Fortunately, not enough to kill the flames that burned like a raging fire. With quickened feather like steps he took her to the bedroom and laid them both down on the mattress.

He was ready and willing, and he hoped she was as well. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her right there and then.

Hovering in closer he kissed her, desperately tugging at her uniform. Frustrated at not attaining his gaol he held tightly onto both ends of her red shirt and ripped it apart, in half.

"Your beautiful." Stunned in amazement of Kira's bountiful chest, Odo brought his mouth to violently kiss her warm chest.

He hadn't shown such passion since the Promenade. Since the day he spilled his emotions to her, freely, without realizing Vic had tricked him into dancing with the real woman of his fantasies.

Arching her back Kira felt pain, a good pain when Odo kissed her. Trailed his lips above her trousers- leaving in its wake tingling sparks- and paid extra attention to the curve of her abdomen. Especially, when he laid his head on her stomach and slid his hands down into her pants and around to cup her backside.

Without making love to her, Odo heard Kira faintly cry out his name. Glad he could bring her such satisfaction with just his hands he pushed down her remaining garment and positioned himself above her. His crystal gaze staring into her mahogany eyes he waited for a sign from Kira. A signal that would tell him to further his actions. To love her, and to never stop loving her.

Bringing her face up to meet Odo's Kira put the wheels into motion.

All that was left to do was insert himself and he'd be one with her. Intermingled with the love of his life.

Spreading her legs apart with his left hand Odo caressed Kira's cheek with his and brought his right hand to give gratitude to her body; her legs, her hips, her thighs, her arms, her stretched out magnificent neck.

Savoring the husky lust Odo demonstrated, just for her, she wished his desire in her would never to come to an end. She loved him, and the way he loved her.

With a smooth and flowing liquid thrust from Odo Kira sighed in fulfillment. When he began his mission -softly rubbing her nape and steadily stroking her rhythmically- her limps weakened and her heart raced. She found breathing difficult to achieve. His way of making love was beyond galaxies. Illogical to sound or reason.

Moaning Kira took hold of Odo's back for support, her mind was lost in time. In a place where nothing seemed as it was. The simple answer of her existence was the leveled huffing of the man who made love to her. And the unsuspected hand that took her by surprise. The hand that dragged her leg over the mans waist and ran over her hot silky skin. Making sure to keep her with him in the present. In the here and now.

"Odo!" She screamed, unknowing if someone heard her yell out his name because, surely, it could be heard from DS9 to Bajor.

"Oh, Narys. I feel, oh, I feel...happy." He smiled at her, his eyes misty with unspeakable thanks. "Narys, you are so beautiful." He continued, pushing his way back and fro. Filling her until he knew she couldn't take any more.

Clasping his hands in Kira's Odo brought them up over her head and held them there, kissing her moist, cherry lips. Burying himself deep inside her Odo held himself firmly in her depth. Once again, she cried, and her eyes closed in pleasure.

Digging his lips beneath her chin Odo placed thoughtful kisses on the soft, thin, delicate Bajoran's skin. Furthering his thrusts, quickening them, he suckled on her plump breast. Making extra effort to keep them taut and hard.

Odo needed to see Kira's expressive gaze, wanted to see her stare at him. "Kira, open your eyes, open your eyes, Kira." Still she did not listen. She was flying over the Prophets home. "Narys, please, look at me." He demanded gruffly with a jerk upwards, his body trembling with gusto. "Stare at me while I love you, I need you to look at me."

Opening her eyes he saw tears begin to stream down her beautiful face. Staining the canvas of his lover.

He slowed his thrusts, afraid he might of hurt her. "I'm sorry, Narys, am...am I hurting you?" He asked, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Resting her head on his shoulder Kira planted a single peck on his smooth collar bone. "No." She replied, scratching his lower muscular back. "I'm pleased. How do you make love so..." She nibbled on his ear lobe, pulling in delicate motions.

"Expertly." He shook his head, in his usual manner when joyed.

"Yes."

"Thank you, but I don't know. All I know is that I love you, Narys, and I want to make you happy in any way possible." He ran his fingers through her maroon hair.

"I want to make you happy too, Odo."

Giving her a nod Odo rolled over and held Kira close to himself. From where he lay he could see the various colors he fondly cherished. The yellow, the gold and even the honey tones that danced around her black iris'.

Laying his head on his pillow, Odo shallowly breathed as Kira had her way with him. All he allowed himself to do was slide his palms down the sides of her long and agile legs. A mechanism he found to be very pleasing. Not only for himself, but for Kira as well.

Focusing his vision onto Kira he saw for the first time ever, how she made love as if it were her last day in the Universe. She rocked back and fro, back and fro in concise order. Using her hands on Odo's refined chest for balance while she devoured his lips in hers. Rubbed her cheek against his and pinned herself harshly onto him.

Arching herself backwards, Odo felt a slight sting when she closed around him. Her walls holding him hostage he jolted up right, into a sitting position, and hugged her to his chest, feeling the heat that encased him in her sweet prison.

Finding Kira's stare, stuck on a dot in the ceiling, Odo saw the life in them. It was glorious, he thought.

Placing a firm hand on her hip Odo helped Kira. Bouncing on the bed, Odo came up to meet her half way. His desire stronger than ever.

That night would last several more hours. Odo wasn't like any more man, he could last longer than men she knew.

* * *

Please tell me if you would like this to continue. Otherwise, I'll it as is.


End file.
